


At Home with You

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friendship/Love, Halloween, I COULD CRY, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Idiots in Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: I was in the mood for some fluff, so here you go :)
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/You
Kudos: 70





	At Home with You

Anna looked at you puzzled when you held a rubber mask in front of her face, at least as good as you could with your height difference and you tried desperately to explain to her what Halloween was all about.  
Halloween, she had never heard of it, but the concept of the holiday didn't seem strange to her. Unfortunately, the Russian woman could no longer recall her memory of when her mother performed similar rituals. At the sight she still had to resist laughing, for her the wolf mask looked terrible but at the same time very funny. The badly painted silicone eyes just stared at her in silence with a grimace that tried in vain to provoke fear in her. She could make you hundreds of better quality masks with much nicer material without batting an eyelid.

With a gentle reassurance of her hand on yours in which you were holding your mask, she brought your hand down and thus also silenced you.

She smiled, the scar on the upper part of her lip lengthened with the movement of her muscles and she briefly considered what and how to say it. Either way, she found it sweet of you how you tried and above all with patience to teach or show her new things, after all you wanted her to feel comfortable with you.  
A grumble escaped her first, before she could begin and only frowned strainedly. Why did your language have to be so different from hers, she thought, a little perplexed when the words did not occur to her.  
You in turn waited patiently for what the older ones had to say and smiled encouragingly at Anna.  
"It ... sounds nice," her voice was softer than most would expect, one thing you enjoyed about her too was that she could always surprise you no matter how long you had known her.  
"And," she broke off briefly, squinted her eyes briefly in exertion and crossed her trained arms in front of the noticeably beautifully shaped chest before continuing.

Only when she looked at you again did you notice the slight red in her face, you could hear her accent clearly, but she always spoke with certainty. "I also enjoy making children happy."  
She cleared her throat and straightened her sweater, blushing again but this time even more intensely and getting a little louder when she added: "But above all I want you to be happy."

"I know that, Anna." You replied while you let the mask disappear to the side on a shelf and you fell into her arms. Immediately she closed you in a tight, warming hug. Her tall stature made you, it seemed, almost drowned in her, while you could only come around her waist with difficulty. "And I love you for that and for so much more."  
You laughed briefly, with a muffled voice, because your face was pressed into her chest, you continued. "Words are not enough to describe my love for you."


End file.
